1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of data storage and, more particularly, to the registration of new storage volumes to a storage system.
2. Background Information
Consider a data storage system where the system stores and services multiple storage volumes for multiple clients. Each storage volume may have specified different performance requirements for its I/O requests. In order to provide a better experience for the clients, the system should allocate the storage volumes in a manner that meets the specified requirements of the clients and efficiently uses storage devices to meet the specified requirements. In particular, when new storage volumes are requested, the new storage volumes preferably should not be stored on storage devices in a manner that is inconsistent with the clients' performance requirements.